


Caught in Destiny's Grip

by tachishini_fic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini_fic/pseuds/tachishini_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so desperate to stay with her, to feel like he could but the pull of revenge was too strong and eventually all good things must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Destiny's Grip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBeak/gifts).



> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi  
> Spoilers for what happens to these 2 characters at the end of the Memory Arc.
> 
> Content and author's note at the end as they contain mentions of the above spoiler and a spoiler for the fic.
> 
> Dedicated to beaky for all the Outcastshipping feels and Sam cos I know you'd go down with this ship XD

He’d stayed here too long.

On the bank and settled against his horse, Bakura pretended that he’d fallen asleep as he watched her bathe.

She wouldn’t have minded if he was watching, that wasn’t his reason for pretending.

Kisara was beautiful; he told her so at every opportunity he got. At least she’d stopped tearing up every damn time now, like she couldn’t believe he was being so kind as to pay her a compliment. 

From the sounds of the people that she’d come across in her lifetime, it was hardly surprising.

It wasn’t him being kind, though, despite what she insisted. It was just true and she evidently needed to hear it. He wasn’t kind. 

Bakura watched her again at the sound of a large volume of water crashing down over her as she hummed something in a foreign language that he didn’t have a clue about and neither did she. It was just the one song, soothing, gentle; it had helped him fall asleep many a time after nightmares or stitching himself up after an injury. 

The water streamed down her body, soon slowing to droplets as he watched them, desperate to follow with his mouth and fingers.

That was why he had to leave. He was pretending to be asleep so he could watch her one last time, entirely uninterrupted.

She began to brush out her hair with the brush he’d stolen a couple of days after they’d first met. He was pretty sure she’d thought he wouldn’t come back, that he’d just up and left her. 

Kisara seemed to have that look about her every time he returned from ‘shopping’ in the markets. She’d probably have that look tomorrow and he wondered how long she’d sit outside, waiting for him to come back. 

His stomach twisted; no he’d have to tell her. He was many things: a thief, a cheat and a liar - he hadn’t even told her his real name. He was definitely not a coward. Yet, he had to leave. He had something to do, he couldn’t let the Pharaoh get away with shit like wiping out an entire village for some shiny gold items. 

Part of him would whisper in the night and tell him it was ok to stay, that maybe the inhabitants of his village would want him to move on, to live as they could not. The presence of those angry spirits in what remained of his village called bullshit on that voice and it always shut up. He kind of wished it could convince him to stay. 

He cared about Kisara a lot, was attracted to her, – he’d proven that many a time to her as well, he wasn’t just saying she was beautiful for the sake of it – maybe he even loved her. 

But he was going to give that up tomorrow, he had to leave before he never would. He had to finish up his plan of revenge. _I’ll come back after it’s all over,_ he told himself, entertaining himself with thoughts of coming back to her. She’d cry and hit him, not hard mind you, but would probably never ask where he’d gone or why. Kisara would know that he didn’t want to say and that likely she wouldn’t want to know.

She wrung out her hair, doing her best to dry it a bit as she climbed out of the pool, completely revealing her body to him. He was going to make sure that he memorised every inch that he could tonight, that she’d believe how beautiful she was long after he’d gone. 

He closed his eyes properly now that she was up on the bank too, evened out his breathing so she’d think him asleep, not that he needed to go that far; there was a lot of stuff she didn’t understand. The difference between asleep and pretend asleep had been the least of their problems.

“Oof~” he teased when she sat down in his lap and he opened one eye to look at her, already running his fingers through soft, silken hair. 

She blushed and smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Bakura shrugged, opening both eyes with a put on yawn. He grinned wolfishly at her. “Why would you apologise when I’m woken by your beautiful body in my lap?” 

She went even more red but she knew he was being serious. All the teasing left his voice when he complimented her; he wanted her to be sure that he meant it and wasn’t just teasing to make her blush. “You are silly, Baku,” she said, sighing softly.

He kissed her forehead in apology for the pretend offence, nuzzling gently as she let out a soft giggle. Bakura grinned and began to press kisses all over her face before finally capturing her lips, his hand skimming down her side with a soft, happy sigh. “Beautiful,” he whispered against her lips before kissing them again, giving her no time to protest at the compliment.

She relaxed into him, moaning softly as his hands lightly brushed over damp skin, tracing random patterns as he teased and explored her familiar mouth. Fingers stroked up and down her side, teasing along the side of her breast. Kisara shuddered and pressed into him, pulling back from the kiss, panting softly. 

“Shall we go inside for the evening?” he all but purred in her ear, teasing with his tongue.

She nodded, shuddering against him. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

Bakura chuckled; she was still so polite about it all. He helped her to her feet as he got up before picking her up with a grin. She squealed and blushed, clinging to him in surprise. “I won’t drop you,” he said, reassuring her as he carried her into the cave to the bit of bedding they had.

They had a lot of things spare, he’d been making sure of that for awhile, knowing that he needed to leave soon and he didn’t want to leave her with nothing.

He laid her down and kissed again, exploring slowly before he moved onto the rest of her body. His fingers ran over familiar spots that drew pleasure from her as he mapped out her body, locked it away in his mind in hopes of not forgetting when he returned to her. 

And he definitely would return, was what ran through his mind as he listened to all her little noises. Soft, breathy moans to desperate groans of his name as he teased his fingers inside of her, revelling at tight, warm, wet heat. Gods, he was going to miss the way she seemed to just pull him in with each thrust and moan, begging for him to be deeper inside her. To fill her completely, to own and possess her.

He wanted to stay like this forever, it would be so easy to stay, it was so comfortable here with her, like this. They were living so easily. The easiest that either of them could remember.

 

Bakura stayed and held her as she fell asleep but he stayed awake much longer, sat at the mouth of the gaze, taking in the view of the oasis once more. 

It would be so easy to stay and yet to stay he knew he would eventually resent not taking his revenge. He didn’t want to end up resenting her. Bakura packed his bag and propped it up by his horse before returning to Kisara; if he didn’t leave now then he’d wake up in the morning, go off to the markets and come back. Same as yesterday, same as the day before and eventually he’d never leave.

“Oi, Kisara,” he whispered, gently shaking her awake. He was dressed and ready to go and she was curled up; she’d be warm with the cloth over her. She’d be ok, he was trying to convince himself.

“Mmm? What is it, Baku?” she said sleepily, eyes blearily opening to look up at him. 

He kissed her forehead. “I have to go, Kisara. I’m going to go rid this world of people that cause pain and suffering, ok?”

She looked sadly up at him, like she’d known this day was coming. “You really can’t stay?” she whispered, biting her lip when he shook his head no.

“I’ll come back for you. And even if you’re not here I’ll find you, ok?”

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck holding tightly. “Baku… I…” She faltered, knowing that it was important, she’d heard him screaming or mumbling in his nightmares enough to know that this was important. “Please be careful.”

“I’ll come back for you,” he repeated insistently, smiling a bit. “I’ll see you again, little one.” 

She smiled softly at the silly nickname and slowly let him go. Bakura nodded to her before pausing. He slid a couple of his rings off and took her hand, sliding them on her fingers instead, though they were far too large. 

“Something to keep you going, ok?” He knew she wouldn’t get it, that she’d either sell them as soon as she needed food or hold onto them for sentimental reasons. But he meant neither of those. He knelt down and kissed her forehead once more. “Now go back to sleep, I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Moments later and he was gone from the cave. She heard him leave, heard him urge his horse on, heard the noise of hooves on sand. And just like that she was alone again in the silence. 

She found herself sitting on the bank all the next day and the day after that thinking maybe he’d come back. He never did and once she left neither did she.

Neither knew that they’d left for their deaths. He’d never know he had a hand in killing his precious, little one.

**Author's Note:**

> Content: Alternate Universe, non-graphic sex, angst, mentions of canon character death  
> Author's Notes: Couple of notes on Ancient Egypt~  
> 1 - Nakedness wasn't a big deal in that now a days running around naked in public is indecent and back then it wasn't a big deal at all  
> 2 - Apparently, the whole ring on the 4th finger of the left hand = engagement thing originated in Ancient Egypt. But considering the way I write Kisara + her complete lack of just general knowledge she wouldn't understand this in the least and that's partly what allows Bakura the freedom of the gesture.


End file.
